User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Two (Animal Sounds)
JOPfan's Lesson #2 ; Animal sounds Hey, well what do ya know? People seemed to like my first lesson, so I will post a second one. This time, it's about sounds that animals make. Some people don't know these things and not knowing this takes away the humor from certain characters such as Gonbe. Of course, I am talking about Japanese here. Hope this is useful ^^ *''Cats: "''Nya~". This is the most common sound cats make in manga. Others include things like "mya~", "Goronya", "Funaago", "Mii" etc. Parts of these cries can be good cat names, such as "Nia", "Miiko", "Goro", "Nyamu", etc. (Cat is neko in Japanese.) *''Dogs: "''Wan". This is frequently used in a pun saying that dogs can speak english, due to "Wan" sounding the same as "One/1" in english. Haha. Other cries include "Bau", "An", "Kyan", etc. Names from these cries include "Itchi"(means one in japanese), "Anne/Ann", etc. (Dog is inu in Japanese.) *''Rabbits: Ok, they don't necessarily say anything in particular, but the jumping sound effect is "''Pyon" instead of "Bounce". Names from this include "Pyonkitchi", "Pyonta", etc. (Rabbit is'' Usagi in Japanese. Names from this are "Usa-chan", "Usako", etc.) *Fish: They don't really say anything either... but they make sounds like "Bubble-Bubble" or "Flip Flop"(when they are out of the water). In Japan, this is "''Buku Buku" and "Pitchi Pitchi". No names I can think of that originate from here. If the fish is big enough, it will make the sound "Zappaan" which is pretty much "splash". This term is used in a strange pun where "Zappaan" is replaced by "Japan".. if you know what I mean. (Fish is sakana in Japanese.) *''Snake: "''Shaaaa". Like "Hissss". No names that come from this. Maybe "Heath" from the american "Hiss"? Not sure. (Snake is Hebi in Japanese.) *''Horse: "''Hihiiighn". Most common term. Actually, probably it's the only term used. No name comes from the term. When walking, horses make the sound "Pakka pakka". No names come from here either. (Horse is uma in Japanese.) *''Frog: "''Gero". Or "Gero gero". Like "Ribbit" or Ribbit-ribbit".Ms. Thursday uses this term as a suffix, since she has a frog theme. A name that comes from this is "Kero chan", or "Keroppi". Keroppi is a real anime character by the way. (Frog is Kaeru in Japanese. This is used in lots of puns, such as "Hikkuri'kaeru which means "flip over, "Kaeru" which also means "go home", "ki'gaeru" meaning "changing clothes", etc.) *''Lion: "''Gaoo". Like "roar". As stated in an SBS , Oda uses a pun using "Gaoo" to make the word "Asa'gao'" on one of young Luffy's tanktops. Asagao means moring glory, by the way. Another is Gaon hou (Gaon cannon) by Thousand Sunny. I don't think there are any names from "Gaoo". (Lion is laion in Japanese. Basically same as english.) *''Bird: "''Pio", "Chunn", etc. Chuchun's name comes from that. "Pio-chan" is also a common name. For special cases, birds make different sounds like "Hokekyo-''"　by a Japanese Bush-warbler or "''Kokkekokko-" by a Rooster in place of "Cockle-doodle-doo". Crows say "Kaah". When flapping wings, the sound is "Pasa pasa/Basa basa". (Bird is tori in Japanese. A Japanese Bush-warbler is uguisu and Rooster is niwatori which means garden bird. Crows are "karasu".) *''Elephant: "''Paoon". Names that originate from this are "Pao chan", etc. No other sounds made by an elephant I can think of. (Elephant is zou in Japanese.) *''Sheep: "''Meeeh". Names that originate from this are things like, well, "Merry".. well, that name comes from the american song too, but put that aside. No puns I can imagine. (Sheep is hitsuji in Japanese. Lots of puns come from from the way you right it, like 羊(sheep) mistaken with ¥(yen) or 半(half), etc.) *''Mice: "''Chu-''". NOT to be confused with Chew... his suffix "chuu-" is the sound for kissing. Imagine more of Nezumi from the Arlong Arc. (Mouse is ''nezumi in Japanese) *''Small bugs and other pests: Not like a voice or anything, but when pests go like "scuttle scuttle", that's "''Kasa kasa" in Japanese. (Bugs are mushi and pests are gaichuu.) Well, thanks for reading. There are other animals; ask me if you want to know info. on a specific animal. Please rate and comment if you disagree with me on something, or want to ask me a question. Any questions are welcome. Even stupid/random ones. I don't mind criticism either; it's rather helpful. I am a trustable resource. Thanks again. Links: <''' '''Lesson One (Speech Suffixes) | Lesson Three (Addressing People) > Category:Blog posts